


A Christmas Connection

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Series: Annual Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Dean finds himself stranded in an airport in the company of Castiel Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I write Christmas fics every year, except I struggled this year because I haven't written in so long. So here is my quickly-written fic (it's literally 11:42pm on Christmas Day here in Australia, so this is very last minute). I might have to re-write this tomorrow. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everybody! I hope you all have wonderful holidays and a great new year.

Dean Winchester walks into an airport bar at 8:00 PM on Christmas Eve, ten minutes after he is informed that his flight is delayed and that there is no way a taxi could take him home in the storm. He orders a drink, drinks it, then sits sullenly at the bar for a while because airport beverages are overpriced and he’s not eager to spend is money too quickly.

At about 8:30 PM, a man in a trench coat with messy black hair sits next to him and says in a gravelly voice, “Is your flight delayed too?”

Dean nods yes, and the guy looks at him sympathetically with crazily blue eyes, then says, “Can I buy you a drink?”

-

At 9:00 PM on Christmas Eve, over an hour since Dean had to tell his brother that he might be late for Christmas – or might not be there _at all_ – he is sitting in an airport bar, deep in conversation with a dude named Castiel who is a professor of Classics, and who for some fucked up reason seems to be genuinely interested in Dean’s many stories, mostly about his job – mechanic – and aforementioned brother.

“And then he just looked at me and, I shit you not, I had never felt so guilty in my life. Even though I was an eight year old kid who had only said he couldn’t buy him a toy, Sammy just looked at me with the biggest, saddest eyes, and I felt like I’d kicked a puppy.”

“He sounds like quite the character. How old is he now?”

“Twenty. And he is, let me tell you. Like everybody thinks he’s some innocent angel and to a certain point he is, but he’s got an evil side. It’s there.”

“Which college did you say he is at?”

-

At 9:05 PM, Dean finds out that Castiel is a professor of Classics at Stanford, and that Sam was currently enrolled in one of his Latin classes.

“Oh my god,” Dean says, horrified. “Sam is going to _kill_ me. I can’t believe you’re that Professor Milton. You’re like, his favourite professor. He’s going to be so embarrassed.”

Castiel smiles. “I won’t tell him if you won’t. But I must tell you, Sam is an exceptional student. You should be very proud.”

“I am,” Dean says, and orders another round.

-

At 10:00 PM on Christmas Eve, Dean realises that his conversation with Castiel Milton had dissolved into a flirtation. He tried to figure out how that had happened. He assumed it had begun somewhere around where he realised that Castiel and realised that Castiel thought Sam was great.

“I was here visiting an old friend,” Castiel is telling Dean when Dean comes to his realisation. “I was supposed to be with my brother Gabriel by now... But, I supposed, this company isn’t too awful.”

Dean, having recovered from the shock that he might actually want to bone his little brother’s Latin professor, flashes Castiel his most charming smile.

“I could say the same.”

Dean considers what Sam’s reaction might be if he brought Castiel to Sam’s apartment’s guest bedroom, and decides that it would totally be worth it.

-

At 10:15 PM on Christmas Eve, an announcement rings through the airport that Dean and Castiel’s flight would be leaving in two hours. Hundreds of people breathe sighs of relief and begin to make their way to the gate.

“So,” Dean says, standing up.

“So,” Castiel says, following suit.

“Maybe it’s the beer talking, but...”

“I would love to see you again,” Castiel tells Dean quickly. “I had a lovely night. I would like to repeat it some time. Possibly multiple times.”

Dean grins. “I guess I’m going to have to Sam more often, aren’t I?”

 


End file.
